No dijiste adios
by Sexy Viper
Summary: Draco tenia un tesoro muy valioso que no supo cuidar...


No dijiste adiós.  
  
Con un beso mío entre cada mejilla, Escapaste una mañana y ausente No regresaste.  
  
-¡Basta!- la voz de una jovencita pelirroja de unos 16 años cortó el incómodo silencio que la situación había creado. –Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos, ¡no soy tu muñeca!, Tengo sentimientos, ¡Soy una persona!, vivo, respiro, amo, lloro...  
  
- Pues, no lo pareces... - un joven de 17 años, de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises, la miraba con desdén sin apartar la vista. Ya sabía lo que vendría. Ella le estaba reprochando la frialdad que él le transmitía a pesar de que ya hacía bastante tiempo que salían juntos, a escondidas...  
  
-¡Te da vergüenza mostrar que soy tu novia, y eso me lastima! Pero ya no más- continuaba la muchacha sin demostrar lágrima alguna- ya me cansé de ser un pasatiempo para ti, ¡ESTO SE TERMINA AQUÍ!.  
  
La muchacha pelirroja dio una media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, sin voltearse...  
  
-¿Un pasatiempo?- Draco murmuró. Estaba completamente aturdido. Jamás una chica le había cortado; era él quien terminaba con ellas tras haberse divertido. Ahora los roles se habían invertido. ¡Además fue una Weasley quien lo dejó!. Pero Draco no se sentía humillado. Se sentía peor. Se sentía solo, dolido, incompleto... Tenía ganas de llorar, pero los Malfoy no lloraban. Tenía ganas de gritar fuerte lo injusta que es la vida, y lo dolorosa que es la soledad... de nuevo en la soledad.  
  
De momentos inesperados y tibios  
  
Escogí el material con el que hilé la cadena Y te condené a la libertad, mi libertad.  
  
Todo comenzó un Halloween como cualquiera. Habría un baile y Draco tenía que llevar una pareja. Había pasado todo la tarde pensando en quién podría invitar cuando alguien lo chocó por accidente.  
  
- Lo siento.- oyó decir. - No fue tu culpa, yo no estaba... - enseguida reaccionó. Quien lo había chocado era Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor del mejor amigo del idiota de Harry Potter. Draco amagó para seguir hablando pero no pudo. Su boca no articulaba palabra. Se había quedado embobado con la joven. Era la primera vez que se detenía para verla. Nunca en sus 7 años de estudiante había notado lo atractiva que esa chica era. Una delgada figura, una piel blanca, un cabello brillante y sedoso, una mirada dulce... De repente cayó en sí. ¡Estaba fantaseando con una Weasley!. – Muévete... – solo consiguió decir y se marchó rumbo a su sala común.  
  
Ya en su sala, comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido. Notó que sus pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se sonrojó aún más. Comenzó a desesperar. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso?, ¿Por qué justo con ella?, ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Solo una cosa se le vino en mente. El baile de Halloween. Tenía que invitarla.  
  
Viviste libre, atada a la piedra de mis palabras  
  
Y te enseñé la única verdad del mundo: "Yo mi niña, soy yo, y tú eres mía".  
  
Draco se levantó y caminó sin rumbo planeado por los corredores del castillo. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notaba la cantidad de alumnos que pasaban por su lado. Su mente estaba alborotada de preocupaciones. Pero una idea clara y concisa tenía. Iría al baile con Ginny Weasley. No sabía cómo lo lograría, ni por qué debía ser ella. Solo se limitaba a aceptar sus emociones y a vivir intensamente. Ese era el consejo que Severus le había dado hace bastante tiempo. Vivir y aceptar. "No buscar explicaciones a todos los sucesos que te ocurran, y menos a las emociones. Las emociones son como caballos salvajes; nunca la razón las dominará por completo" pensó, y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. De repente noto en dónde estaba y lo que había hecho. Por suerte nadie había notado que él había sonreído dulcemente al pensar en sentimientos y chicas. Nadie excepto por una peculiar pelirroja...  
  
Draco se sobre saltó. Su frente se humedeció con un frío sudor, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Su temperatura iba aumentando a medida que la chica se acercaba. Podía sentir su perfume penetrar su piel y enloquecer sus células. Podía sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente como cuando había besado a aquella chica rubia por primera vez. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Y el tiempo se detuvo...  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo?- Ginny había notado el estado del chico. Se sentía intrigada por saber lo que él había estado pensando en el momento que se sonrió. Sí, ella lo había visto bien. Draco había demostrado poseer sensaciones. Había hecho notar que era humano.  
  
- ¡Na - Nada!- tartamudeó Draco. "¡No! ¡¡¡¡Un momento!!!!, Es ésta mi oportunidad. Tengo que invitarla. Draco miro a Ginny nuevamente. Sus labios lo tentaban, pero reunió fuerzas y le dijo - ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile, Weasley?- "¡ouch!" pensó, "debí haberla llamado Ginny"  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Él debía de saber que ella no tenía pareja porque Harry Potter, el chico del que ella estaba enamorada, iría con Lavender Brown. Seguramente pretendía cargarla, así que solo bajó la mirada y amagó para irse.  
  
Pero Draco fue más veloz. La tomó del brazo y la volteó para él. "¡¡¡Que estoy haciendo!!!" Pensó, y volvió a hablar.  
  
- Te pregunté algo, ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones Griffindor?- otro punto menos...  
  
-¡No tengo pensado ir, no me gustan esa clase de fiestas!- se defendió.  
  
- Oh, que lástima, tenía ganas de invitarte... - declaró Draco con la más seductora de sus voces. Si en algo era bueno, era a la hora de seducir con las palabras.  
  
Ginny lo pensó un momento. Siempre le había parecido un chico muy guapo. No tanto como Harry, por supuesto. Pero Draco era frío, y siempre que podía la insultaba. Definitivamente él jamás se interesaría en ella de corazón.  
  
Bueno, adiós- dijo Ginny tratando de soltarse, pero no pudo. Draco la sujetaba más fuerte ahora.  
  
Con un esfuerzo para no asustarla Draco se paró frente a ella. Con un esfuerzo mucho mayor trató de no tentarse a besarla. Pero sus instintos lo traicionaron, Draco ya estaba inclinándose y miraba sus labios. Esos labios que anhelaba probar y sentir.  
  
Ginny no pudo soltarse, ni tampoco lo intentó mucho. Solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.  
  
Se besaron durante largos minutos que para ellos solo fueron fugaces segundos. Ginny ya no pensaba en Harry; ahora en su mente sólo tenía espacio un nuevo nombre: Draco Malfoy. Podía sentir la mano de Draco acariciarle el pelo, mientras la otra la aferraba por la cintura.  
  
Draco disfrutó las manos suaves de aquella chica que le acariciaban el cuello y que luego fueron bajando por su espalda hasta su talle. Su corazón comenzó a latir más frenéticamente. Le daba la sensación que se le saldría de su pecho.  
  
Tampoco le importaba ya ir o no a la fiesta. Había conseguido lo que anhelaba. Por fin esos rozados labios eran suyos. Ahora solo esperaba tener el resto de sus días esas dulces caricias para él solo. Pero como todo el que espera, siempre se decepciona...  
  
Te enseñé a rezar el nuevo credo, mi credo: "Yo soy tu Dios, el mundo mi juguete y tú una parte del mundo". Juntos fuimos la religión perfecta.  
  
Ya los días no eran tan pesados. Draco no había notado como el tiempo jugó con ambos. Ya era mayo y pronto él se iría de Hogwarts, para siempre. Esa tarde se iban a encontrar como de costumbre. Siempre se citaban en el viejo salón de historia de la magia. A pesar de que se amaban locamente, Draco no quería que nadie se enterase de su romance. No lo hacía por vergüenza; solo que todo era demasiado bueno como para que se eche a perder. Pero lo que Draco no pudo ver, cegado por sus emociones, es que Ginny sí deseaba vociferar su amor por el muchacho rubio. Siempre le decía que nadie los separaría, ni su hermano, ni su padre. Que no había nada de qué temer. Pero Draco se negaba. Se limitaba a decir que así estaban bien y que ese era "su secreto".  
  
Poco a poco su pasión fue disminuyendo. No por parte de Draco, que día a día amaba más locamente a Ginny por haberle demostrado que podía amar y ser amado. Era ella la que se sentía usada, mentida y bromeada. A pesar de los fuertes sentimientos de Draco, él se comportaba frío y duro con ella, lo cual hacía dudar a Ginny sobre sus emociones.  
  
Por fin ese cruel día llegó. Draco iba pensando en hablar sobre el futuro con ella. Que sería de ellos cuando él parta de Hogwarts. Ginny en cambio estaba decidida en terminar esa absurda relación. Él la lastimaba. Él no la quería; solo la usaba; se desquitaba con ella; era su muñeca.  
  
- Hola Ginny... - Draco se inclinó para besarla, pero ella no correspondió su beso. - Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Draco temió lo que vendría. Sabía el final de la historia. Su triste historia...  
  
- Estoy cansada de esconderme por los pasillos, simular que no te soporto, ¡Estoy cansada de que me uses!.  
  
- Eso no es cierto, yo no te uso, yo...  
  
- ¡Basta!, Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos, ¡no soy tu muñeca!, Tengo sentimientos, ¡Soy una persona!, vivo, respiro, amo, lloro...  
  
- Pues no lo pareces...  
  
-¡Te da vergüenza mostrar que soy tu novia, y eso me lastima! Pero ya no más- continuaba la muchacha sin demostrar lágrima alguna- ya me cansé de ser un pasatiempo para ti, ¡ESTO SE TERMINA AQUÍ!.  
  
Ginny se dio media vuelta y se fue, esperanzada con sentir esas manos que la sujetaron la primera vez hacerlo nuevamente. Pero nada sucedió.  
  
Draco se quedó parado sin hablar. No había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentar al mundo y declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora se daba cuenta. Ella lo había entregado todo, él, en cambio, se acobardó y nunca demostró lo tanto que la necesitaba. Temía que alguien los separase, pero él mismo se encargó de construir esa muralla. Él se había condenado a su propia infelicidad.  
  
Inmerso en mi piel No me di cuenta de tu partida. Ahora lo veo todo y tristemente No es posible ser Dios si no hay creyentes...  
  
Terminado el 13 de marzo de 2003.  
  
¡Hola!!!, Soy Bárbara o más conocida como B-ko. No soy de escribir fics, pero la verdad es que la inspiración me golpeó y lo hice... pueden ver que no tengo una narrativa llena de exquisitos recursos ya que lo mío no es la escritura... ¡yo nací para dibujar! Es por eso que acompañé esta historia con unas imágenes que hice, ¡Espero críticas!. El poema lo encontré en una antigua carpeta de inglés y fue el mayor recurso de inspiración que tuve. ¿No es hermoso?, es muy dulce y aparte tiene frases muy lindas... En fin, me encantaría que me escriban así entablamos una amistad, y que me digan cuando publiquen fics así los leo (¡me encanta leer fics!), un beso!!!! 


End file.
